1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connection cable manufacturing method, and in particular to a method for manufacturing an electrical cable that connects electrical wires to conductive terminals by insulation displacement technique.
2. The Prior Art
Computers are now widely used in all facets of society. Data transferred to/from computer based devices is usually accomplished by means of connection cables. The connection cables usually comprise a length of electrical cable comprising a number of electrical wires with at least one connector attached thereto. Conventionally, the connection cable is made by providing an insulative housing in which a number of channels are defined. Conductive pins are received and retained in the channels with ends of the pins extending beyond the housing. The end of each conductive pin is connected to one of the electrical wires thereby establishing electrical engagement therebetween. The conductive pin is usually manually soldered to the corresponding wire. However, this process results in a low manufacturing efficiency and defective products that leads to high manufacturing costs of the connection cable.
It is thus desirable to have a more efficient electrical connection cable manufacturing method.